House Reticulum
House Reticulum (夾白蛇首) is one of the seven families that form the Houses Minor of The Empire. Their sacred duty is the arming of The Empire and the provision of its duellists, assassins, and personal bodyguards. History Origins Like most of the Noble Houses, much of House Reticulum's history was lost during the chaotic aftermath of The Scream and The Guild retconing. What stories remain are often skewed or warped with few, if any, knowing the families true history. The truth is that House Reticulum originates from "East Asia's Governmental Block - Earth" (EAGB-E). During the human colonisation of Acheron Rho, EAGB-E was tasked with the responsibility of providing the weapons and munitions needed to protect the colonists. Shipping these supplies from the core worlds took too long to be a realistic proposal. Instead, EAGB-E provided a complement of expert weapons developers, manufactures and testers. These people, on the starship Reticulum, were the seed from which the noble house grew. A House Split in Two House Reticulum is a House traditionally split into two halves; 夾白, the finest weaponsmiths that the Empire has to offer, and 蛇首, the most talented bearers of weapons in the Sector. House Rule Offices of the Saishu and the Asura At the head of House Reticulum, the Saishu and the Asura jointly make decisions on the direction of the House. Since unanimous agreement between the pair is required for the House to act, House Reticulum often finds itself at an impasse, paralyzed to act unless it is in the absolute best interests of the House. The Saishu is the elected leader of the crafter half of House Reticulum. The Saishu is a phenomenal practitioner of their craft, as having crafted a Mahati Astra is a requirement of the position. Although the Saishu is the highest authority of the crafters, they loosely answer to the Council of Daikannushi in order to have any hope of maintaining their office through the next election. The Asura is the leader of the wielder half of House Reticulum, one who has won the right through besting the previous Asura, either in a duel at the behest of the Diet Assembly, or at the Asura Tournament that is held once every four years. In Conflict and Courtship As representatives of incredibly different groups, the Asura and Saishu often find themselves in constant, bitter conflict; the two halves of the House rarely in alignment on any issue. This has led to a long standing enmity being the commonality between every pair of Asura and Saishu, charting back to the founding of Reticulum, the long hours sequestered arguing over house governance leading to many a duel. To combat this, in an ancient tradition, the pair must always engage in rituals of courtship, creating a clear juxtaposition to their professional relationship. Traditionally, the more senior between them initiates, sending a messenger bearing their mark of office to the residence of the other, along with a gift. The only strict, traditional requirement for the gift is that it be different than all those that predate it, resulting in a series of increasingly convoluted gifts as the centuries have rolled by. Following this, the two are bound to appear together at events, putting on a show of public affection despite any political differences. While these relationships are publically nothing more than a matter of upholding tradition, speculation abounds around some popular pairings, and how close they really were. The Naishinnō In preparation for each Emperox election, the Order of the Blue Forest chooses a fledgling noble of strong birth and lineage to be Reticulum’s candidate to the Imperial Throne. The young Naishinnō is customarily afforded the best education Reticulum has to offer in order to mould them into master of hammer, blade, and state. The Asura and Saishu jointly rule Reticulum under the authority of the Naishinnō, and thus, when a new one is selected, must both pledge themselves to the leader. In theory this is a form of confirmation of the new ruler, but in practice neither can refuse lest the other brand them a traitor to the House. The Naishinnō reigns from the point of their affirmation until the next Emperox election, when a new candidate is prepared. In the event that the position becomes vacant, the Asura and Saishu continue to serve under the authority of the deceased Naishinnō until the next Emperox election, with new appointees to these positions required to pledge themselves at the grave of the late Naishinnō. Although nominally the Naishinnō is the ultimate authority in Reticulum, with the Asura and Saishu that rule in their name and the power to affirm new laws, in practice the powers of the position have been wholly ceded to the Asura, Saishu, and the Diet in Xinjing. Naishinnō Reticulum Bulan Ailani currently reigns over House Reticulum. Order of the Blue Forest The Order of the Blue Forest is an elite order of senior members of House Reticulum from across Aomori. Membership numbers of the Order are fluid, fluctuating wildly within the range of one to two thousand members. When members leave or retire from the order, it is their responsibility to choose their replacement, although they may opt to leave their space vacant. In order to combat this depleting the Order completely, they also have the authority to expand by inviting new members. Upon entrance to the order, members are given an Award of the Blue Forest corresponding to their branch of the house. The Astradhari Mahati Astra are exceptionally dangerous weapons, and the Astradhari are the only Reticulum fit to wield them without indiscriminate danger to themselves and others. They are indisputably the greatest warriors that House Reticulum has ever produced, and the House has fallen in line behind them each time one has appeared, either out of deferential respect for their skill, or their sheer force of arms. Schools of Technique and Thought Below the higher orders of the House, Reticulum nobles chiefly find themselves organized by how they themselves practice their craft. Schools of combat, artistic movements, variants of a popular style. The lines and divisions of Reticulum shift as new traditions wax and wane between others that trace their origins back before the Scream. Crafters Kannushi are those Reticulum who have been given assent by the Order of the Blue Forest to open the doors of their workshop to the other crafters of the House. A stark contrast with the principles of individuality and artistic expression at the core of the House, Kannushi are masters of all within their workshop, and all are ultimately subject to their direction. It is uncommon for a Kannushi to take more than a single apprentice at a time, wherein their apprentice acts as aide as they themselves act as instructor. While serving underneath the Kannushi, all work wrought by the apprentice is as if it was made by the Kannushi’s own hands. While outsiders may construe this as the Kannushi taking credit for the success of those beneath them, they also take responsibility for every failure. The apprenticeship comes to an end when the Kannushi makes a gift of one of their apprentice’s works back to them, an acknowledgement that they are fit to make work under their own name and the auspices of House Reticulum. Although with this comes an opportunity for the former apprentice to open their own workshop, many stay on longer to continue to aid in their master’s craft. Wielders Central to House Reticulum’s tradition of combat mastery is the relationship between a Yaksha and their students in a dojo. In contrast with the Kannushi, Yaksha oft take a great many students at a time, drilling a few dozen Reticulum in a regimen of techniques unique to the school. Membership to a school of wielding is a lifetime commitment. Students constantly return long after their masters have seen fit for them to direct their own training. These returning alumni are crucial to the function of larger schools, proving essential in aiding the Yaksha in the day to day education of their students. Local Governance Fumu Guan Although the majority of the House devotes themselves to furthering the arts of weaponcraft, some few serve the House as its necessary administrators. Fumu Guan fulfill a number of roles across Aomori, chiefly in the governance of its many communities. Large cities, like Xinjing, require small armies of Fumu Guan to keep running. Panels of Fumu Guan, each of them equals, coordinate the development and maintenance of the planet’s essential infrastructure. From roads, to power, to plumbing, to the manicure of the capitol’s hedges, all falls under the purview of the Fumu Guan. In rural settlements, a single Fumu Guan often handles all civil affairs, sometimes even being the official for multiple communities. Kimpurusha The Kimpurusha are the two hundred participants in the Asura Tournament, and are the best fighters from around Aomori. Each island is responsible for selecting their own, finest wielder for nomination. The exact traditions vary by local custom, although the vast majority hold tournaments of their own. The Order of the Blue Forest passes preliminary judgement on these champions, shortlisting them to prevent the innumerable candidates from across the planetwide archipelago from overwhelming the tournament. Titles Organizations Shrine of the Mahati Astra An organization of ardent Reticulum, one for each Mahati Astra ever crafted, that is charged with the care of the legendary weapons in a reclusive shrine in the Aomori wilderness. They are charged with ensuring the Mahati Astra are ready for the next time an Astradhari rises to wield them. Venatorial Order of Nimfydd In the golden age before the scream, Arhat Nimfydd founded the Venatorial Order as a bulwark against those who would breach the walls of the divine form of humanity. The ranks of the Venatorial Order are filled by Vanara Venator of House Reticulum, who have turned their expertise from hunting the monstrous fauna of Aomori to hunting threats to the Empire and to humanity. Although the sibling tradition of Vanara on Aomori remains strong, the Vanara Venator have swelled of late in the wake of the War Against the Artificials, and the last great culling called against House Cygnus’ war machines. Especially in this time where the Order’s traditions risk dilution, the Vanara Venator maintain the utmost devotion to the Virtue of Propriety, and to security of the ultimate tradition, the human form. The Pischasa The organization of Reticulum assassins is largely cut off from the wider House. This is both a measure to maintain a level of secrecy, and to firewall the House against potential damages if their acts were ever uncovered. It is assumed that only the Asura and the Saishu know the true breadth of the assassins’ reach, although it is possible that the clandestine activities have grown far beyond their control. Tentara Kerjann Aomori Like many of the noble houses of the Empire, House Reticulum maintains a small military force for the purpose of defense of their homeworld. The Tentara Kerajann Aomori (The Royal Army of Aomori, or TKA) has only been deployed offworld twice since the Scream. The first during the Imperial Civil Wars immediately following the Scream, and the second during the War Against the Artificials. Command of the entire military is overseen by the Laksamana. The top generals are the Saishu and the Asura themselves (as well as the Astradhari if one currently exists). The lower generals, at the discretion of the more senior Laksamana, are appointed as advisors from the other senior nobility. Dueling For the main article, see Dueling House Reticulum's traditions of dueling formed the basis of the Formal Agreement of Noble Grievance Resolution (FANGR). By imperial decree (of The Masked Emperox) this system is now the system that all nobles use to settle their grievances, rather than escalating to armed conflict. As home to the sectors best duellists, House Reticulum offers services to all other families, allowing Reticulum nobles to fight in their name. Fights for entertainment are called bouts. Assassination An Open Secret While technically a secret (in the legal/official sense), the existence of Reticulum assassins is suspected by many, and a small portion of the nobility possess contacts capable of connecting them with these assassins. As far as who knows who is an assassin, there is a complex web of organization where only two individuals have knowledge of all assassins, the Asura, and the Saishu. Otherwise, only a few select agents, who might have connections to several or only one assassin, act as contacts to those who wish to hire. Even assassins only know who another assassin is if they’ve met and divulged that information to each other. Hiring an Assassin If someone wants to hire an assassin, they must do so through a contact. This ensures that not only does the Noble in question not learn the identity of the assassin, but also has plausible deniability. Arranging a contract itself is based on a variety of codes, and could be anything from specific poem structures, to codes embedded within gossip. These codes have been disseminated among various noble families across the houses, and only those who passed them down or bartered with other families know them. The contracts are only recorded as gift exchanges between the Noble buyer and the House, are often carefully misdated (say to a pre-arranged future visit solely for the purpose of deniability), and are stored as physical copies kept in several locations across Aomori. The contract stays valid indefinitely, provided that no time restrictions were specified in the contract, and even if the assassin eventually dies without killing their target, another will be assigned or allowed to take up the contract, and receive the pay upon completion. Payment can range from cold hard credits to other goods and services, provided the assassin agrees. Training an Assassin A select few Yaksha, trusted implicitly by the leadership of the house, are responsible for training the assassins of House Reticulum. This training is a heavily guarded secret, and employs varying methods. Potential assassins are selected at a young age by their Yaksha and covertly taken in for training. The Price of Failure Due to the unending number of variables that may affect a mission, failures or setbacks of some level are to be expected. If cover has been maintained when an attempt fails, the contract is still in effect and will continue to be so until the target is dead. If cover is broken and the assassin is caught, their existence will then be denied by the house and all/any records of their existence will be destroyed. They are still to attempt to kill their mark, provided they live and escape, and then will either exile themselves, or kill themselves. Any who fail to do so, or who are exposed to a high degree, will instead be killed by another assassin. Contracts from Non Nobles Various assassins may accept contracts from non-nobles who have managed to learn or hold onto a code from when their family was noble. While contracts against non-nobles from non-nobles are generally found to be acceptable, contracts against Nobles would be more variable. Some assassins may take a contract at a greater cost than usual, while others might outright refuse. Culture Language The noble tongue of House Reticulum is an artificial (pidgin) language that is a synthesis of Earth's East Asian languages. Most of its words are borrowed (such as Aomori) and it is written in the Chinese character set (which is commonly used in many East Asian languages). The language's existence came about in a bid to ease tensions after the creation of the EAGB-E. Name During the initial orders, Earth's Central Governing Body assigned the name Reticulum to the EAGB-E support force. Rather than informing their superiors that, Reticulum is not visible and therefore two distinct constellations in the Chinese system, the governmental officials took the initiative. They divided the two constellations that make-up Reticulum between the weapons manufacturers (夾白 - "White Patches Attached") and their testers (蛇首 - "Snakes Head"). This tiny decision went on to have huge cultural ramifications. Now, many in-house Reticulum state that the family would not be whole without the union of both its halves. Education For the main article, see Reticulum Education Reticulum education begins at a young age, moving from a broad curriculum to a much more specialized mentorship under experienced Yakshas and Kannushi. Spiritualism For the main article, see Reticulum Spirituality The majority of Reticulum, both crafter and wielder, believe that the weapons they craft and wield are beyond other such implements. Such is the skill of each member of the house that the results of their craft become touched by their mortal souls, becoming Shintai. These weapons hold some link to those noble enough to make and wield them, forever and irrevocably marked. Clothing Traditionally House Reticulum style and fashion are derived from many East Asian cultures but it may differ. Many Reticulum house members wear very practical clothing for their day to day life. A crafter might be wearing something that stays out of the way and keeps themselves cool while they work on their craft. A wielder would wear something easy to move in while still protecting them in their day to day training and exercises. When a wielder is tasked with any job they are wearing clothing that suits their fighting styles first and foremost before fashion. A bodyguard is the most likely to be seen wearing heavy armor or in a formal outfit with armor hidden underneath. An assassin will be wearing something dark and inconspicuous. A duellists clothing takes on a more traditional style rather than the practical style, but still allowing for the swift movements needed from the duellist. For formal events, the style follows traditional clothing styles depending on the occasion and where it is being held. If it is outside in the heat the clothing might follow a more Tibet style of clothing but if it is cold out Mongolian fashion might be more applicable. Art Though nobles may entertain themselves with many hobbies, there are only two true arts in House Reticulum. Crafting The crafting of weapons is the most commonly cited art form in House Reticulum. Crafters are always seeking to improve, creating weapons of war which are equal parts beautiful and effective. While each weapon a crafter creates has a special significance to them, there is a culture of perfectionism within the crafters. The completion of each weapon is both a joyous and sombre occasion. With the completion of a weapon, a crafter is able to show the culmination of their time and skill. However, a completed weapon also serves a reminder of their limits. This drives the crafters to constantly strive to create better, more magnificent implements. It is also the reason why the creation of a Mahati Astra, a perfect weapon, carries so much significance within the ranks of the crafters. Should weapons go missing or become lost in the void of space, the Department of Armament Reclamation and Examination is contacted to sort out the issue. The artisans of House Reticulum make use of the Heuristic to gauge if the recipients are truly worthy of such art, favoring those who have proven themselves heroic, or at least prone to heroism. Wielding The second art form of House Reticulum is the art of wielding. The perfect weapon is useless without someone capable of using it to its fullest potential. Reticulum's wielders are not merely hired guns or goons. A wielder is a person who has devoted themselves wholly to becoming a conduit of their weapons power. The greatest wielders are masters capable of molding their style to any weapon, pushing it to its exact limit, before trying to draw it beyond. In the eyes of a wielder, a weapon is not a tool, it is a child. You must guide and cultivate it. To fail one's child is not only a mark on yourself but a disservice to its crafter. Category:Factions Category:Houses Minor Category:Noble Houses Category:House Reticulum